The present invention relates to a children""s cycle.
Generally, a children""s cycle comprises frames and wheels. Sometimes the cycle further includes a push-handle erected at the back of the tricycle for pushing the cycle. Usually, a children""s cycle can not be used as a rocker such as a rocking horse.
The present invention features a children""s cycle which can be used as a rocker such as a rocking horse.
A children""s cycle according to the present invention comprises frames, wheels under the frames and pedals for rotating the wheels. The frames include a front frame and a rear frame rotatably connected by a shaft. In a preferred embodiment, a front fork is provided under the front portion of the front frame. A front wheel is provided on the front fork. A left handlebar and a right handlebar are provided (preferably symmetrically) on the upper portion of the front frame. A saddle is provided above the middle portion of the rear frame.
In a preferred embodiment, the children""s cycle is a tricycle wherein a left rear wheel and a right rear wheel are (preferably symmetrically) provided at each side under the rear portion of the rear frame.
An arcuate bottom rack is movably connected to the cycle body. When the arcuate bottom rack is provided under the frames, it bows downward and contacts the ground and supports the cycle body composed of the frames and wheels. When the arcuate bottom rack is moved away from the underside of the cycle body, the cycle body is supported by the wheels.
The present invention has the following advantages over other children""s cycles:
1) With the arcuate bottom rack bowing downward under the frames, the children""s cycle functions as a rocker;
2) When the arcuate bottom rack is moved away from the underside of the frames so that the wheels touch the ground, the subject of the present invention functions as a children""s cycle. When the arcuate bottom rack is moved to the back of the frames, it can be used as a push-handle.